Naraku's Son
by BjpRein
Summary: Chap. 2 just addded, please rr: Naraku's son, Kanaku, joined up with Sesshoumaru and know they are on their way through a retched forest to find the monster
1. Light in Darkness

Naraku's Son  
  
Chapter 1: Light in Darkness  
  
[Key: ()= Kanaku's thoughts]  
  
The village was burning and the child was just staring in the midst of it. He started walking as if he was in a trance. He wanted to let go of the people he was losing, but he couldn't. Inside, it hurt him so much, but he wasn't ready to admit it. He had always been a prideful child and wasn't ready to show any sign of weakness. He was only 15 years old, but he wanted to show he all that he was a man by not crying when everything that he had known was being destroyed. The scent of fire and brimstone filled the air, but he kept walking toward the end of the village, trying to find someone that he was very familiar with. This person was almost apart of him now, and he could detect his dark presence from anywhere in the world.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, boy!" screamed a man who was being burnt alive. "We're all dying and your just standing there! We're all dying! We're all dying!"  
  
The man shook the boy then ran around in a circle while still of fire. Finally, the flames abnormally formed a pillar around his body and continually burned until a burnt skeleton fell on the ground. The boy collapsed to the ground after him.  
  
"Why did you do? Why? Why won't you just leave them alone?" the boy asked.  
  
"Why do you care for them so much? You're not one of them, you are apart of me, whether you like it or not. Now, Kanaku, you shall come with me and claim your destiny," Naraku commanded.  
  
"My father… I could never be you… I could NEVER BE YOU!" Kanaku screamed.  
  
The boy stands to his feet as he gathers mysterious energy from around him and creates a giant orb that grows larger and larger until it consumes the entire village. In the middle of the attack, Naraku vanished. Kanaku collapsed from not having enough energy to support him. He blacked out for what seemed like days.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The mysterious boy, Kanaku, was still unconscious. Somewhere inside of himself, he was still awake, trying to move his body around, so he could go find Naraku, the person that considered himself Kanaku's father. Kanaku wanted nothing to do with him, knowing that Naraku was an evil demon. Those evil purple eyes, that demonic spider tattoo on his back, and of course that wicked laugh were only a few things that made Kanaku pray that what Naraku said was a lie. Kanaku couldn't be his father...could he?  
  
A big stick poked Kanaku's back. He was surprised that he could feel it, but he felt it none the less and it hurt. Kanaku wanted to jump and see who it was that poked him or at least yell "Ow," but he couldn't do anything at all.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, I think it's a dead human. We should just leave it and keep going," the voice advised.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sesshoumaru pondered.  
  
Kanaku was yelling inside himself "no, no, don't leave me." He wanted to burst into tears and beg for his life. Just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, he felt a feint kick to his gut.   
  
(Hey you idiots, watch what you're doing)  
  
"No, Rin. Leave it alone," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
(It? I'll show you what an it is, just you wait!)  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down to pick up Kanaku's body. The instant he touched it, Kanaku got a strange feeling in his body. He felt energy returning to him and he began to be able to move his fingers.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, did you see that? The little human moved its finger," the henchmen muttered.  
  
"That's weird. All I did was touch him to pick him up," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Th-thank you," Kanaku mumbled.  
  
He stood to his feet and looked at those who had rescued him. The shortest one was a green demon with brown clothes on. He held a brown staff with four faces on it, each with a different expression. The sniveling voice belonged to him. The tallest one had long silver hair and wore white clothes with red designs. His shoulder pads were made of fur. Kanaku could tell that this one was Sesshoumaru. He looked next to him at the little girl in purple. He figured that she was Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, right? My name's Kanaku, and I thank you for your help," the boy told them.  
  
"Kanaku, eh? What is a human like you doing here. This village is in ruins and here you are asleep on the ground. Do mind telling me what happened? I wouldn't mind testing my new sword out on some powerful demons," replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Naraku..." he answered bitterly. "Naraku, that is all that I remember, amnesia I guess. I suppose that he is the demon that did this."  
  
Kanaku was obviously lying. Sesshoumaru was a wise and crafty demon and knew that if the boy had amnesia, he wouldn't have remembered his name.   
  
"What a conscidence, that's the same-" Jigen started to say.  
  
Sesshoumaru kicked his little imp over before he could finish his sentence.   
  
"I bet you wish to avenge the family you had in this village. You may accompany us until we come across Naraku. While we are on this journey, I will teach you how to fight and hunt, that way you can make yourself useful," Sesshoumaru offered.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You're too kind," he thanked.  
  
"Now we have two humans journeying with us Master Sesshoumaru. Well never find your wretched brother at this rate. I think your starting to go soft on my Master," Jigen murmured.  
  
Sesshoumaru whacked the imp with one of his yellow energy whips. He started walking forward and the rest of them followed.  
  
(Soon, Naraku...soon...)  
  
Two eyes watched Sesshoumaru and Kanaku closely. Once the group left the village, those eyes followed. 


	2. Witness the power

Naraku's Son  
  
Chapter 2: Witness the Power  
  
A powerful demon named Sesshoumaru, his little imp for a henchmen Jigen, the little human girl Rin, and a new character who they know nothing about named Kanaku have joined forces to find a not-so-mysterious demon named Naraku. They were at a village which is thought to be Kanaku's home village, but it was attacked and destroyed by the infamous Naraku. They found Kanaku naked and have given him clothes (a nice robe in the color purple, one similar to that of Naraku's) and have continued on there way not aware of what dark forces they may meet in the Shadikin Forest.  
  
"Shadikin Forest? That's a silly name! Who name's this shit?" she demanded in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Now, now little Rin, it isn't to make fun of the name's that the ancients have chosen for this dark and creepy forest. All Master Sesshoumaru and I know is that it is a place of demon activity, but only the weak kind," explained the toadish-looking Jigen.  
  
"Shut the hell up, worm, nobody asked you! I was talking to Mister Sesshoumaru," she snapped.  
  
"Master! This little bitch still doesn't like me!" Jigen whined.  
  
Rin jumped on the little imp and the two started fighting. It looked like Rin was winning the fight until Jigen rolled her over and got on top of her. The Rin yelled out Purifying Punch. Her hand glowed with a shining yellow color and she punched Jigen into a tree. He hit the tree and slid down.  
  
"Woah, she's a miko, no wonder you let them- what the hell? Where's your arm at?" Kanaku demanded.  
  
"It took you this long to notice? I thought you were just being polite. Anyway, my arm was taking off my beloved brother in a struggle for our father's most prized possession. It should be mine seeing that I am older, but I has chosen for me to wield this sword instead. I still plan to take the better and stronger sword away from my brother, though," Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Interesting story. So where will this forest take us. I'm eager to get to another village and eat. Plus, I'm not all that fond of the garments you've given me," said Kanaku.  
  
"I'm afraid that there are no villagers right outside of the forest. As Jigen said, the Shadikin forest is infested with demons and no human in their right mind would come here for fear of their life. But we might as well hurry and get out of here. The quicker do, the faster we can continue our search for Naraku," claimed Seeshoumaru.  
  
The group kept walking until about 9:00 o'clock at night. Sesshoumaru leaned under a tree to go to sleep, and Rin cuddled up right underneath him. Kanaku sat down under a tree as well, hoping that he would fall fast asleep. Jigen stayed up stomping out the fire and searching for food. It took about an hour, but by then, Kanaku had realized that he was not going to get much sleep that night.  
  
"What's wrong? It's been a long day for you yet you still insist on staying awake. Even I have had time to doze off, then wake back up," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I feel weird, that's all," Kanaku answered. "You said that this village was full of wandering demons. We've walked through this forest for nearly ten hours today, yet we haven't came across a single demon. It make's one wonder..."   
  
"You know what... your right. I thought about it before as well, but I figured that word had gotten to them that I was around. I've made a pretty big name for myself with some of the demon underlings. But now I really don't think that that is the reason."  
  
Kanaku was about to respond, but he got yet another weird felling.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru...there's something here..." he muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood to his feet letting Rin slide down him and fall on the floor. Her little body had been to weak to last through this days journey and she was still asleep.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I sense a dark presence coming toward us..."  
  
"Sense? A dark presence? What do you mean. There could be nothing to make you feel that bad in this forest. And I sense nothing. If there was a powerful demon lurking around him, I would surely have sensed him myself."  
  
Then Sesshoumaru thought for a second. "Could he since a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel like that girl that wanders around with Inuyasha?"  
  
The two could sense the ground starting to shake. Bird demons that hid themselves amongst the trees took flight to leave the area.   
  
"It's coming..." mumbled Kanaku.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Jigen.  
  
"Cursed imp..."  
  
Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword expecting for the demon to soon appear. The ground that was in the middle of Sesshoumaru and Kanaku began quaking and splitting. All of the sudden, a giant snake demon came out of the ground. He was a pale shade of green and had spikes covering his entire body.   
  
"What kind of demon is this?" shouted Kanaku.  
  
"It's similar to a type of snake demon that I've seen before. I've never seen one with these types of spikes covering its body, though. It appears as if it was mutated. That must mean that he is equipped with a shard of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"The Shikon Jewel," repeated Kanaku.  
  
"You've heard of it, haven't you? From Naraku, no doubt."  
  
Kanaku knew that Sesshoumaru know knew that he had something to do with Naraku. Yet, he still hadn't figured out the full picture, that Kanaku was really the son of that dreaded monster.   
  
"So what message does the great and wise demon have for me, Kanaku," Sesshoumaru interrogated as he jumped onto the bellow of the snake.  
  
"I'm not one of his messengers. He's after my life as much as he is after yours. I suppose he only wants you dead because your protecting me."   
  
Kanaku ran and picked up a sharp piece of wood from off the ground and followed the snake demon as it crawled on the ground trying to get Sesshoumaru off of it.  
  
"So what are your plans for me," asked Kanaku while he chased the demon.  
  
"Do you really think that I'm just going to discard you like that. Ha, you wish. I wish to find out what Naraku has planned for you. Maybe you have something about you that can be used to defeat both him and my brother, Inuyasha."  
  
"So, your using me," he joked.  
  
"No, I prefer to look at it as symbiosis. You are getting fed and are being well protected by me, and I am in return getting away to destroy my two must hated enemies."  
  
"Then its agreed..."  
  
Kanaku jumped onto the tail of the snake and started stabbing it with the piece of wood. The demon let out a cried and rose his upper body up. He turned around and looked at Kanaku furiously and fired a beam of fire at him from out of his mouth. Kanaku flipped back and dodged the flames. Sesshoumaru clawed part of t he demon's underside, trying to watch out for the spikes. When he reached the ground, he pulled one of them out and threw it to Kanaku.  
  
"Battle listen number one, young Kanaku, aim for your opponent's organs. In this case, go straight for the heart, which is at the center of this beast," Sesshoumaru instructed.  
  
Kanaku caught the spike and discarded the stake in his hand. He ran as fast as he could behind the demon and started climbing up his back. Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tensaiga and leaped up into the air headed for the face of the demon. The snake demon shot out another beam of fire. The Tensaiga glowed as it released its mystical energy, which protected Sesshoumaru from the flames. Kanaku continued climbing up, and he was only a quarter of the way there at this point in time. Sesshoumaru was right in front of the mouth, about to cut it off, when the demon swung its tail and whacked him back down. The demon was about to dive down, and swallow Sesshoumaru whole, when Kanaku stabbed the spike deep into his skin. This time, the demon ignored the pain. He did dive into the ground mouth-first, and swallowed Sesshoumaru on the way. Kanaku jumped off at ground level.  
  
"No! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kanaku yelled after him.  
  
He felt the ground quaking under him again, and he knew that the demon snake was coming back around. He ran towards the tree that he was trying to fall asleep under. The snake demon rose up all the way into the air and searched for Kanaku. Once he saw him, he released his final beam of flames. Kanaku's light purple eyes grew big as he saw the flames coming toward him, threatening his life.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." he whispered.  
  
The flames were merely inches away from him as he began to glow with a black aura. Part of the aura shot out in the form of a beam, which collided with and went threw the flames of the snake demon. They went all the way up to the mouth of the demon and then went past that. Kanaku jetted off of the ground. He sensed where Sesshoumaru was in the snake's body, and headed straight for it. The instant his aura touched the spikes and skin of the snake, they dissolved. He went into the snake demon's body, grabbed Sesshoumaru (who had been awake the whole time), and jumped into a tree. The headless snake demon fell to the ground, making all the dirt around him rise.  
  
"It's not over yet..." he murmured to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He fired the remains of his black aura energy out in the form of a palm beam, which disappeared into the smoke. They heard the sound of it hitting something, then a glowing pink gem rose from the dirt. Kanaku caught.  
  
"This will be my first shard of the Shikon Jewel, and my first step in destroying Naraku."  
  
Kanaku took the shard and inserted it into his right middle knuckle. It hurt at first when he did it, then once it was in, he felt as if his energy had been refreshed, rather than feeling weak. His whole right hand glowed with energy for a second, then stopped. He flexed his right hand over and over again, started to feel the massive amount of energy it now had. And it kept growing.  
  
"Well said, Kanaku. You have earned my trust and my partnership. Together, we will take on Naraku, and all else that step in our way. Long live Sesshoumaru, with the demon blade Tensaiga, and his partner, Kanaku, with his right hand of the Undivine."  
  
"Excellent name for it," replied Kanaku.  
  
"Yeah, long live Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kanaku!" yelled Rin.  
  
Jigen would have said something but he just laid down dizzy. It seemed that once the demon snake was desposed of, he crawled out of its belly with half of his clothes dissolved away.  
  
The four went right to sleep after that excitement, and when they woke up the next morning, continued on there way outside of the forest. 


End file.
